Hawaii International Film Festival
[thumb|right|The [http://www.hiff.org Hawaii International Film Festival ]] The Hawaii International Film Festival (HIFF) is a Hawaii-based film festival known particularly for Asian and Pacific selections, and is known as the premier such festival in the Pacific region. The marquee event is the Fall Festival showings in Honolulu. Due to its sponsorship by Louis Vuitton in 2008 and earlier, it was also known then as the Louis Vuitton Hawaii International Film Festival. HIFF has been host to several Lost-related fan events in Honolulu, due to its proximity to Lost's film production activities on Oahu. In 2010, HIFF was featured in Season 6 Is Here!, the 27th issue of Lost: The Official_Magazine, on page 12 in an article entitled "The Hawaii Film Festival Celebrates Lost." 2006 thumb|right|Poster for 2006 HIFF featuring [[Dann Seki. (airspaceworkshop.com) ]] thumb|right|The 2006 HIFF Lost Panel Discussion. L to R: [[Michael Emerson, Jorge Garcia, Henry Ian Cusick, Jean Higgins.]] There was a Lost Panel Session at the 2006 26th HIFF fall film festival in Honolulu on Saturday October 21, at the Regal Dole Cannery Stadium 18 Theaters. Participants included executive producer Jean Higgins, and cast members Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Michael Emerson (Ben), and Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond). Some fans traveled to Hawaii expressly to attend this event.http://the.honoluluadvertiser.com/article/2006/Oct/22/ln/FP610220433.html The official trailer for the 2006 festival was directed by executive producer and director Jack Bender, and starred Dann Seki, also known for his role as Dr. Curtis at Hurley's Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute . Lost was also the recipient of the "Film in Hawaii" award from the Hawaii Film Office. At the awards ceremony (October 26, 2006), the award was presented by Hawaii State DBEDT (Department of Business, Economic Development & Tourism) Ted Liu, and accepted by Lost executive producer Jack Bender. External Links: *Honolulu Advertiser - October 22, 2006 - 'Lost' takes fans behind the scenes **photo gallery - One photo includes fan podcaster Ryan Ozawa of The Transmission *Lost Panel videos- YouTube official HIFF video blog, featuring Jean Higgins, Jorge Garcia, Michael Emerson, and Henry Ian Cusick. Transcripts do not exist for these videos. **Lost Panel 1 **Lost Panel 2 *Honolulu Advertiser - July 19, 2006 - 'All for a whiff of HIFF' - Article on Jack Bender and Dann Seki's involvement in the HIFF trailer. *Awards ceremony videos with Jack Bender. Transcripts do not exist for these videos. (YouTube) **Film in Hawaii Award - LOST (Part 1) **Film in Hawaii Award - LOST (Part 2) 2009 stars in the 2009 HIFF trailer, "What Do You See?" ]] and Carlton Cuse" ]] HIFF organized a day of Lost events dubbed "HIFF Celebrates Lost" on Saturday, October 17, 2009 at the Royal Hawaiian Theater as part of its 29th annual fall film festival in Honolulu. http://www.hiff.org/?q=LOST There were several events, including an evening event featuring Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, as well as master classes taught by key members of the Lost film crew. The tickets were $10 for the master classes, and $50 for the evening event. Transcripts do not exist for these events. * "Evening with Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse" (8:00-9:30 pm) was the headline event, and featured the Lost producers from the Hollywood side of Lost's production. Also attending were cast members Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Yunjin Kim (Sun), Michael Emerson (Ben), and Terry O'Quinn (Locke). Lindelof and Cuse were presented with HIFF’s “Vision in Film Award,” presented by Honolulu Mayor Mufi Hannemann. Hawaii-based Lost executive producers Jack Bender and Jean Higgins were also presented with the inaugural HIFF Mahalo Nui Loa Award. Brian Lowry, Chief TV Critic for Variety and co-host of the television program “Square Off,” was event MC. *Master Class: "Producing and Directing a Hit Show" (Noon-1:30pm). Taught by Co-executive producer Jean Higgins and Executive producer/Director Jack Bender. The moderator was Honolulu Film Office commissioner Walea Constantinau. Program description: "Once the scripts are done in Burbank, CA, it is up to the production team based on Oahu to realize this vision. An inside look with director and executive producer Jack Bender and co-executive producer Jean Higgins." *Master Class: "Bringing the Design of Each Episode Together" (2:00-3:30 pm). Taught by production designer Zack Grobler, Director of Photography John Bartley, construction coordinator Michael Crowe, and Location Manager/Associate producer Jim Triplett. The moderator was Katherine Nichols, of the Honolulu Star-Bulletin. Program description: "Either a flashback set in arid Iraq or snowy Minneapolis or a flash forward in Seoul or Berlin, the crew produces world locales right here in Oahu – A talk with the cinematographer, set and construction crew members." *Master Class: "Costume and Props" (4:00-5:30 pm). Taught by Costume Designer Roland Sanchez, and Propmaster Robert Kyker. The moderator was HIFF Executive Director Anderson Le. Program description: "A talk with the costume department and prop master from the show. From tattered and dirty clothing on the island, to costumes for flashbacks, flashforwards, costuming and props provide verisimilitude to the LOST universe." The official trailer for the 2009 festival starred Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), and was titled "What do you See?" External Links: *HIFF Celebrates LOST - official page and program *Hawaii Blog - October 19, 2009 coverage of all four events, with photographs. *The Transmission - "Trans 2009-10-17: An Evening with Damon and Carlton" - Event podcast from Ryan Ozawa *YouTube **HIFF 2009 trailer with starring Daniel Dae Kim **LOST's Damon and Carlton at HIFF: On Creating Season 6 **HIFF event *Fanpop - photos *SL-Lost - photos Category:Expanded Universe